


Sneaking Away

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi Sneak away during training to do something far more fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah no plot just Eren and Levi fucking in the woods sorry not sorry

"Are you sure this is really a good idea?"

"Oh my god that's like the 5th time you've asked, trust be brat they won't even know were gone."

"But can't we get in trouble for this?"

"Eren what did I just say?" Levi sighed as he pulled the teen by the hand through the forest to a desecrate area far from the others.

Training today has dragged out long enough, any they didn't need it anyways right? This was the way Levi saw it and was his excuse to drag Eren away for a much needed break.

"Hanji said she'd cover for us if anyone asked where we went. Which they wont because we'll only be gone for a little while. Now shut up and stop worrying." Said Levi as he lead them behind a large thick tree, pushing him back against it and stepping closer. "Now are you going to stop bitching?"

Eren sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not bitching, I just don't want to be caught doing something like this." He said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Levi drew his hands up to run his fingers down his lovers sides, slipping them into the bottom of his shirt and slid his hands back up, feeling his body up. 

"No one will see." He said simply, and honestly he wasn't too worried about being caught. Its not like they'd get anything more that a scolding, if that. That's if someone is stupid enough to snitch. Though he knew it was more of an embarrassment issue for the other male.

Eren let out a soft moan, the feeling of his hands on his body breaking the hesitation that still lingered in the back of his mind, any thoughts against it becoming faint and near non existent. He brought a hand up to thread his fingers through raven hair and pull the other male roughly to him, kissing him with passion.

Seeing how such a small action drew this much of a reaction from the teen brought a smirk across Levis lips as he slid his tongue into his mouth, deepening the heated kiss. Eren pushed himself forward off of the thick tree and swiftly switched positions so that Levi was now leaning against the tree. 

Eren pulled back from the kiss soon for much needed air and examined his lovers face as he regained his breath. A pleasantly surprised smirk was plastered across that face, obviously amused by the sudden switch of possession.

With hands sure of themselves, Eren tugged the zipper of Levis pants down and sunk to his knees before him, trailing kissed down the elders clothed body as went and freeing his semi hardened cock from the hold in his pants. He pumped him a few times, looking up at him with emerald eyes sparkling with a glint of lust and mischief before moving his face forward to wrap his lips around the head, swirling his tongue around for a moment and closing his eyes.

Levi bucked his hips foreword, attempting to bury himself further in Erens warm, wet mouth. He could feel Levi getting harder and harder in his mouth as he sucked at the tip and bobbed his head, gradually taking more and more of his lovers cock into his mouth. The soft noises and light gasps slipping the eldest mans lips were sweet music to the teens ears and the hand that found its way into brunet locks served as an indicator he was doing well and encouraged him to continue.

Eren was soon swallowing him to the base, nearly choking a few times as he went down though after a few moments he was able to regain himself and continue deep throating him despite the slight ache in the back of his throat from the strain. The soft moans and light pants soon turned to full moans and labored breathing as Erens mouth worked on his member and pushed him closer and closer to his climax, though he was determined to hold back for as long as possible.

"God... Eren" Levi groaned, bucking his hips involuntarily and leaning his head back against the tree trunk, watching the green tree tops sway in the wind below the blue sky until the two colors seemed to blur slightly and he closed his eyes, turning his focus purely on the boy on his knees before him pleasing him and the sheer pleasure he felt at the moment.

Cold air nipped at every exposed patch of skin on Levis body as a breeze blew past them, shuffling the stray leafs on the dirt path behind them. Levi's grip on the brunets hair tightened as his struggle to hold back his orgasm began to falter and a familiar warmth began to spread throughout his lower stomach and his cock throbbed as he was finally pushed over the edge.

"Eren, i's going to.." He said through gritted teeth as a final warning before completely letting go.

Eren pulled his head back a bit so that his mouth was only around the tip and he sucked greedily as he shoot his seed into his mouth. Levi let out a drawn out moan at the feeling of the currently over sensitive skin was licked and sucked at by the teens talented mouth.

Within a minute, Levis breathing was back to normal and his heart rate had slowed. Eren swallowed all the continence of his mouth and he released the corporals member, tucking it away into his pants and zipping the zipper back up. Levi watched as the teen wiped the side of his mouth and got back to his feet.

"We should be getting back." Said Eren after clearing his throat in an attempt to get rid of the faint ache in the back of his throat, he turned to walk towards the dirt trail though was stopped by a hand clasped on the back of his jacket. A light gasp escaped his lips as he was roughly thrown back against the tree Levi had been previously against.

"I don't think so," Levi purred, his slender fingers trailing down the other males body. "We're not done here just yet."

Eren bit back a surprised moan at the feeling of his member being gripped through his pants, those talented fingers rubbing him slowly.

"So your already this hard? Did sucking me off turn you on that much?" He purred in a low, sultry tone into his ear.

Eren could feel his face heating up, Levis warm breath against his ear sending a shock of pleasure straight to his crotch. He let a high pitched moan slip past his lips as those fingers began massaging him deeply through the fabric and warm lips latched onto the sun kissed skin of his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a possessive red mark that would probably be questioned once they got back.

a displeased groan nearly fell from his mouth when he felt the hand on his crotch disappear but he soon felt his pants being pulled down along with his underwear.

"Y-you don't have to.." Came the weak protest. "We have to get back soon or someone could come looking- Ah!" His sentence was cut off by an intense shock of pleasure as Levi stroked his cock once, slowly. And then again, just as slow.

"I'll make it quick, just shut it and stop distracting me." He said, though the words seemed harsh they held no true edge to them.

The teen gave a nod and shut him mouth, only to open it again in a silent scream moments later when he felt Levis warm lips wrap around his length and take him in half way, pulling back to the head and going down once more. The hand that was previously wrapped around Erens cock was now firmly groping and kneading his ass while the other hand cupped and massaged his balls.

Erens knees nearly gave out as Levi gave a particularly hard suck to the head, his tongue swirling around and lapping at the beads of cum that began forming at the tip, the bitter taste spreading across his tongue.

The hand at his ass disappeared and so did the warm mouth around him, he looked down to see what had happened to find Levi sucking at his fingers, and Eren immediately knew what he was planning to do. He spaced his feet apart as Levi retracted his fingers from his mouth and moved them between his legs, pressing his index finger to his entrance and pushing it in slowly.

Eren threw his head back a bit and let out a broken cry at the slight burning sensation paired with the feeling of Levi licking his cock from base to tip as he worked his finger father inside of him. It felt as if the breath was stolen from his lungs when the corporal swallowed him once more, the head of his member hitting the back of his warm throat.

Eren gripped the bark of the tree for leverage as his legs grew weaker and weaker, his knees nearly buckling when the finger inside of him pulled out all most all the way and slammed back in to the knuckle. The painful burn began to subside and melt into sheer pleasure and he spread his legs wider, moving his hips against his finger, needing more.

And his needs were soon answered as another finger found its way inside of him along side the other. The other male began instantly moving the two digits inside of him, feeling his smooth, warm walls and putting pressure on various areas. Levi moved his head back to focus on sucking the head, his fingers curling inside him at just the right angle, brushing his prostate.

"A-Ah, Levi.. fuck i'm gonna cum.." Eren said in a shaky voice, covering his eyes with his forearm and panting heavily, frequently letting out high moans.

Levi hummed around his cock, continuing all his actions which Eren took as permission to let go. The pressure building was getting to be too much and he couldn't hold on any longer. As Levi hit his sweet spot dead on once more, he was pushed over the edge. Bucking his hips with a loud moan resembling the corporals name, he came into his mouth.

Levi continued sucking until he was sure every last drop was out and he swallowed, pulling away and getting to his feet. Eren let his arms fall to his side as he recovered from his intense orgasm, knees still weak and breathing still uneven. The elder male waited till he was fully composed once more before turning the teen around and pressing him against the tree, his chest flush against his back.

"L-levi? What are you doing?" Questioned the youth, blush spreading across his cheeks once the bulge pressed against his ass registered.

Levi leaned down so his mouth was by his ear. "I'm not done with you, we still have some time~" He purred lowly, licking the shell of his ear and sucking it lightly.

Eren whimpered lightly and allowed him to do as he pleased, pressing his palms against the tree for support and moved his hips back against Levis crotch. And at this Levi seemed to loose all patients, he pulled Erens pants and under wear down to his knees and unzipped his zipper once more, pulling his fully erect member out and pressing it against Erens ass, though not entering yet.

He took to simply thrusting himself between his cheeks as his hand worked on Eren cock, getting him hard once more. Though the moans coming so frequently from the teens mouth did nothing for his self control and as soon as Eren was hard, he pressed the tip of his cock to Erens hole.

Seemingly just as impatient as he was, Eren pushed back a bit, penetrating himself on the tip and letting out a sharp gasp. The only lubrication being remains of Levis saliva that had been previously worked into him by his fingers, so it was a bit rough as he pushed in to the hilt.

It burned, but Eren bit his lip and suppressed a pained cry at the feeling of his large cock filling him up. Levi felt a bit of sympathy through his lust and gave him as long as he needed to get used to the feeling of him inside of him, not wanting to hurt him. Eren focused of evening out his breathing, which he was soon able to accomplish for the most part.

"Move.." He said, digging his nails into the tree once the corporal complied, roughly sliding out half way then back in.

Levi gripped his hips with both hands, his fingertips digging in enough that he was sure it'd leave a bruise, though neither male minded. He was able to set a fairly fast pace within a few moments, A moan slipping past Erens mouth with each hard thrust into him.

Levi had to try hard not to cum then and there at the feeling of Eren warm, tight walls around him as he slid in and out at a decent pace. Though it wasn't long till Eren was begging for more.

"Ah Levi, Faster.. Please faster.." He said between labored breaths.

The sound of skin against skin along with Erens moans and pants were the only things to be heard as he quickened his pace, ramming into him faster and harder, his fingers digging into his hips a bit more.

"Fuck.. Eren your so tight.." Levi said in a low tone, pulling his hips back against him to meat his own thrusts. The feeling was too good to stop even if he wanted to, and he could already feel himself getting close. and judging by the way Eren was growing tighter around him, he guessed he was too.

Eren simply moaned his name in response, reaching down to pump his cock quickly in time with each hard thrust.

"Levi.." Eren panted his name once more before letting out a sharp cry, his muscles tensing as he came on the ground.

Levi took this as the signal to stop holding back, and he was grateful since it was growing harder and harder to do, though as he felt his orgasm coming he pulled out and finished himself off to avoid dirtying the teens uniform, shooting his warmth on the grass below him.

Eren took a moment to regain a bit of composure before tucking himself away and pulling up his pants, then collapsing against the tree on the ground, being unable to stand on his shaky legs any longer. Levi did the same, closing the zipper of his pants and walking to lean against the tree, attempting to even out his breathing.

"I told you we wouldn't get caught." Said the corporal once his composure had fully returned.

"Yeah but there's a new problem, I can't do anymore training for the day even if I tried." He said, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead.

"That's fine, the days almost over anyways." He said moving to be in front of him and extending a hand down to him. "So lets get going."

Eren nodded and took his hand, standing though taking a moment to get fully balanced. With a slight limp that he'd have to disguise somehow when they got back to base, Eren began walking back to the dirt path along side Levi, his fingers intertwined with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I got lazy at the end. In my defense its 5:14 am so yeah. Hope you enjoyed despite the crappy writing due to this ungodly hour~


End file.
